fanonemblemfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem: Unbound
Characters Because the story is still in flux, the roles of these characters are subject to change. *'Thul' **Starting class: Lord **Sex: Male **Description: A self-proclaimed lord, who, while not of noble birth, aims to overthrow the corrupt government and assert himself as king. Known for his conflicting extremes of arrogance and selflessness. **Notes: Name subject to change *'Heiro' **Starting class: Cleric **Sex: Female **Description: A healer loyal to Thul. Because it is her job to cure any wound of his, she considers herself his bodyguard. Known for overworking herself into the ground and calling everyone "sir". **Notes: none ** What color should her hair be? Black Brown Blonde Red Grey White Other *'Lysander' **Starting class: Wyvern Lord **Sex: Male **Description: Thul's former mentor, for whom he sacrificed his position as a general to instead aid his endeavor to overthrow the government. Known for his love of epic poetry. **Notes: none ** What should be his starting class? Wyvern Lord Paladin Great Knight Wolf Master Bow Knight Other *'Kiruke' **Starting class: Mage **Sex: Female **Description: The apprentice of a powerful forest witch named Bathsheba. Quiet and morose, she only shows enthusiasm when alone and when performing elaborate pranks and traps. Known for her fixation on mushrooms. **Notes: none ** *'Sorrel' **Starting class: Lord **Sex: Female **Description: The princess of a conquered nation. She aims to prevent the likes of Thul from overthrowing the government, believing that it will start a war which will shatter any hope for peace. **Notes: Name and description subject to change ** Which character arc sounds most interesting? Sorrel initially opposes Thul, but eventually both unite Sorrel initially opposes Thul, but later joins his cause Sorrel initially opposes Thul, but Thul later joins her cause Sorrel only receives a minor role *'Giles' **Starting class: Fighter **Sex: Male **Description: Aurelio's twin brother. Both were apprenticed as mages, but Giles became a Fighter instead when their master was taken hostage. **Notes: none *'Aurelio' **Starting class: Mage **Sex: Male **Description: Giles' twin brother. Apprenticed as a Mage, he scorns Giles' choice to become a Fighter. **Notes: none *'Bastilus' **Starting class: Myrmidon **Sex: Male **Description: A political prisoner of considerable skill with a sword. He was once injured in battle and claims to have spent a period unaware of whether he was alive or dead. Henceforth, he trains in the art of war to pit his life against others to always remember that he is alive. Known for his ability to sleep in place he wants and his sensitivity to loud noises. **Notes: Name subject to change ** One ideas that was pitched was a mask that he wears during battle. Should this be kept? Yes No *'Bianca' **Starting class: Troubadour **Sex: Female **Description: Sorrel's tranquil healer. Known for her fascination with old things. **Notes: Name subject to change *'Arqhon' **Starting class: Hunter **Sex: Male **Description: A sensual but haunted noble. **Notes: Name and description subject to change *'TBA' **Starting class: Manakete **Sex: Male **Description: A wistful, soulful Manakete with the unique ability to stay in dragon form considerably longer than others of his kind. **Notes: none *'Owan' **Starting class: Determined by player upon recruitment **Sex: Male **Description: **Notes: ** How should he be recruited? Talk to with specific character Automatic Protect for entire level Hire with gold Other *'TBA' **Starting class: Pegasus Knight **Sex: Female **Description: An exceedingly naïve foreigner. She dresses provocatively to distract men, but genuinely has no idea why this tactic works. **Notes: none *'Haggai' **Starting class: Wolf Tamer **Sex: Male **Description: A lazy, yet powerful soldier with a cruel sense of humor. **Notes: Initially an enemy, name subject to change *'TBA' **Starting class: Sage **Sex: Male **Description: Aurelio and Giles' former teacher. Taken hostage before the game and later rescued. **Notes: none